Summertime Love
by E.M.Bryant97
Summary: In their last weeks of summer, the upcoming seniors of Storybrooke High all come together for a pool party. When newcomer Robin Locksley tags along with his friend David, he is immediately swept off his feet by a lonely looking brunette named Regina Mills. Can he manage to break through her walls and get to know her? High School AU. Outlaw Queen.


**In honor of summer and the last few weeks of it, this little one shot was born. Just a little bit of short and sweet drabble. _Important information on my sequel for We Can Love Again will be at the bottom of the page :) _**

**I don't own anything except the idea. **

* * *

He wasn't so sure about the whole social thing. Sure he was handsome; that certainly wasn't an issue. But he was new, the outsider coming into a town where everyone knew everybody. Gossip had traveled among the soon to be senior class like lightening strikes- Storybrooke High was all getting a new student, one all the way from Britain.

"Come on Robin, you have to go! Everyone you'll be going to school with in a couple weeks will be there!" David prodded, the only friend the eighteen year old had made in the small town so far.

He sighed. "It'll be awkward! I mean, a pool party with people I don't know? I don't even have any swim trunks."

"You can borrow a pair! Geez, you're sounding like such a buzzkill. I'll introduce you to everyone, I promise!"

After a few more minutes of arguing, Robin was dressed in a pair of striped swim trunks from David, about to climb into his rusted orange pickup truck. He had to admit, it was a tad nerve wracking, the questionable thought if they were all going to accept him.

Even though Robin would only be attending school for a year, he still wanted a change from what he had back in London. He had moved from there for one reason in particular; a second chance.

"Now I know Storybrooke isn't huge, but it does have a nice charm to it," David mused, just as he pulled the truck into the nearest parking spot. They could already hear laughs and splashes; the party seemed to be on full force.

"It's a... Tradition, sort of, for the next senior class to have a pool party right before school starts. We've all been really excited for this."

Robin cracked a smile as he got out of the truck. "So, am I going to meet this girlfriend you keep talking about?"

Though he was on the other side of the car, Robin could see his smirk.

"Yeah, Mary Margret will be here. Now come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

A light breeze, heavy sunlight, chlorine scented air... It certainly felt like summer. The pool itself was simply a rectangle in the middle of a concrete slab- it was undoubtedly small, a modest community pool for the quaint little town to use. Apparently they had arrived a tad late, because the party seemed to be in full swing. Robin surveyed the scene, carefully observing every person he saw. In the pool, a blonde haired girl was hitting a striped beach ball across the water to a dark haired guy in navy swim trunks. There was a grill going on the side, accompanied with a large cooler filled with drinks. A girl in a red bikini top was serving out burgers to surrounding people. David began walking towards the small crowd, and Robin had no choice but to follow him.

"Hey guys, this is Robin," he easily introduced, catching everyone's attention, "he's new here, and he's going to school with us here in a few weeks."

The eighteen year old was met with about twenty smiling faces; he didn't even know where to start.

"That's so cool! Where are you from?" A guy with messy hair asked, seeming more than excited to know. It was as if the town never had visitors before.

"London, England," Robin replied modestly, not wanting to get into detail on why he was compelled to move. There was a collective gasp from the crowd.

"That's so cool! Glad you could come." The same ratty haired guy said, quickly grabbing a coke from the cooler and handing it to him as the mass of people began to disperse.

"I'm Jefferson, by the way. I see you've already met David."

They shook hands briefly, just as a girl came up beside David and gave him a hug.

"And this is Mary Margret," he added, watching them exchange giggles for about three seconds before pulling Robin to the side.

"They're nauseatingly in love- it's better to just leave them and come back later."

Sure he was a tad out of his comfort zone, but that was why he had come- to meet new people.

"Dude, that's an awesome tattoo!" Jefferson stated, gesturing to the ink on his forearm. "What does it stand for?"

Robin shrugged. "Don't know. Looked cool, so I got it."

He then took a long sip of his drink, trying to savor the cold taste as his eyes continued to drift around the scene. When his eyes fell upon a girl with a black tank top and shorts and dark brown hair, however, the calmness of the situation vanished entirely- she was stunning. For the next few seconds, Robin couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was standing by the poolside, looking bored out of her wits as she played around on her phone.

"Who's... Who's that?" Robin said, clearing his throat and bringing himself to ask. Jefferson turned to see who he was gawking at- when he saw, he chuckled slightly.

"Oh man, trust me, you don't want to mess with her. She's the valedictorian, top of our class. Her mom makes her do all these college classes online... I don't know how she handles it all. Her boyfriend Daniel used to go to our school, but he uh... Got into an accident about a year and a half ago. She hasn't been the same since."

Robin's expression saddened slightly as he stole another glance towards her. "That's absolutely terrible..."

"Yeah," Jefferson finished, putting a hand on his shoulder, "so stay away. She's a nice person, but get on her bad side and you'll regret it."

"I just want to know her name." He persisted, giving him a persistent look.  
Jefferson sighed. "Regina Mills. And the girl over there with the red hair is her older sister Zelena. She graduated about three years ago."

Regina. The name seemed to fit her completely; a fair maiden, powerful and regal. Even if her heart had been broken.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Robin said quickly, slipping away before his new friend had anything to say about it. He didn't know why he was doing what he was doing, he just knew he had to talk to her. His heart began to beat rapidly in his chest as he made his way back to the cooler, grabbing a lemonade from the pile of drinks and turning towards her. After a brief second of preparation, Robin started off in her direction, clenching the drink tightly in his free hand. Three steps along the way, he was intercepted by someone, a girl, who stepped right in his path. He was so focused on Regina, he just about ran into her.

"Oh, sorry," she said, taking a step back, "I'm Belle. I heard you're new here."

Robin wanted to be polite, but he couldn't keep his focus on anything except the girl behind her.

"Robin Locksley. Nice to meet you."

"I work at the library," she continued, shaking his hand in a friendly notion. "My boyfriend was supposed to come with me, but he had to work."

Robin gave her an inquisitive glance, pretending to sound interested. "Is he in our grade?"

Her expression shifted slightly as she played with her drink. "No, uh- he's a sophomore in college."

This took Robin by surprise- he didn't peg the sweet looking brunette as a girl who went after older men.

"Hey, love is love," he shrugged, managing a smile, "but I should be going, I have a drink to deliver."

Belle glanced down at the lemonade in his hand and smiled. "Well it was nice meeting you. If you have any questions, just let me know."

With that, she left him alone, unblocking the view he had on Regina. He was quickly disheartened, however, to see that the red-headed girl, her sister, had joined her side while he was absent.

"Please Regina, this is your senior party! You can't stand around being depressed the whole time," Zelena said, grabbing her phone and holding it out of her grasp.

Regina glared at her. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much. I'm eighteen; Mom needs to stop making you come with me to things."

"Hey, you're my baby sister. I'm just looking out for you. Now this is a pool party- let's swim."

Before Regina could answer, she plunged into the blue water, causing a splash.

Robin knew he had to make his move and he had to make it fast. He forced himself forward, step after step, gaining confidence as he went; that was, before her hands gripped the bottom of her top, gracefully pulling it over her head in one swift motion.

That stopped the eighteen year old dead in his tracks.

She was only wearing a purple bikini top with matching bottoms, her midriff showing and her body seemingly flawless. Robin had to fight himself not to look towards her breasts, as he did with keeping his mouth from dropping to the concrete beneath him.

When he shook himself out of this state of unconsciousness, Robin once again continued towards her, in one final plea to catch her attention.

Sadly, he didn't succeed. He began to call her name, but just as he did so, she plunged into the water, leaving Robin alone, looking like a fool with a drink in each of his hands.

Regina popped her head up and wiped the water from her eyes, instantly turning around to where she just was. In doing so, she caught sight of a guy who looked about her age; brown hair, slight facial hair, and a tattoo of a lion on his forearm, holding two drinks and looking utterly extinguished.

"Did you just call my name?" She asked hesitantly, obviously catching him off guard when she spoke.

Robin's heart practically leapt out of his chest when he saw he had finally gained her attention.

"Yeah, uh, I was going to introduce myself. I'm going to be a senior with you this upcoming year." He spoke, feeling rather awkward talking to her from above ground.

Regina smiled up at him, noting that her sister was now nowhere to be seen. "Oh, you're the guy who moved here from England, right?"

He nodded. "And I've heard many things already about you, being the valedictorian and all."

Almost automatically, she rolled her eyes to brush it off. Obviously she didn't want to talk about that. "Status means nothing to me. I like to work hard, though. It's my mother that pushes me all the time. Are you thirsty?"

Glancing down at the bottles, his smile turned modest. "Well, I was actually planning on giving one of them to you."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Really? Now that you mention it, I am quite thirsty."

Inside, he was a mess- but Robin wasn't about to screw up his chance to talk to the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. So he took her invitation to join her and slipped off his shoes, took off his shirt, gently setting the bottles down as he did so. Sitting at the edge of the pool, he let his legs dip into the water as he leaned forward and handed her the lemonade, which she accepted gratefully.

"Forgive me, but it seems like you're not enjoying yourself. Is something wrong?"

He criticized himself for being forward, but Regina didn't seem to mind the question.

"I'm trying to, but it's... hard," she explained, holding her drink above the water as she spoke. "My mother has to send my twenty one year old sister with me to my own senior pool party just to check up on me. She means well, but it's just irritating. I can't wait to move out."

Robin gave the red-headed girl another sideways glance. "Oh shit. She's not going to get you in trouble for talking to me, right?"

To his surprise, she laughed. What a beautiful sound that was.

"Who cares. My mother has never liked the guys I've been around."

She silenced then, and Robin wondered if she were thinking about Daniel.

"But she has to want you to be happy," he persisted, trying to cheer her up.

Regina took another sip of the lemonade. "I don't even know at this point. I can take care of myself just fine."

Robin gave her a set look. "But you're too special to deserve that."

After that was said, he promptly stood up, set his drink down, and, with a running start, plunged into the water just feet from her. Regina brought her arms up to her face in a pathetic attempt to shield herself from the splash he had made.

"Now, how about we spend these last few weeks we have enjoying summer? Moments like these don't last forever."

She was beyond intrigued with him, the new guy, and how he had managed to befriend her so easily. But he was right- it was summertime. And it had been far too long since she had any sort of fun. She didn't care what her mother had to say about it, either.

Robin loved seeing her grow more comfortable with him. They were batting the beach ball around with the others who were in the pool, and Robin was soon happy he had decided to go with David, wherever he and his girlfriend ended up. Despite what he originally thought, Storybrooke was already starting to feel like a home to him.

Maybe there he could finally get his second chance.

* * *

**This is exactly where I am right now in my life haha. In a few weeks, I'll be a senior (still don't know how that happened lol) and school will start back up. I could possibly continue this every once in a while if you guys want to read more. Just whenever I have the time :) **

**Now, for fans of my multi chapter fanfic We Can Love Again, I have great news! First off, I applaud you all for holding out this awful hiatus. I'm so extremely excited to start posting the sequel- it'll definitely be unpredictable! I will start posting FRIDAY AUGUST 1st at promptly 1 PM central time. Hope to see you all there! **


End file.
